Quoted
by busenbarkckick
Summary: Different quotes and short stories for Hinata, Sakura, Shino, and Sasuke!


**Quotes for each Naruto character:**

**Info: These are quotes I found suitable for the Naruto Characters. It was requested by slideshowgirl. Each quote will have a short story that fits in all universes….. Hope you enjoy!**

**This is just a tester...... I used Shino, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura. If you like it and would want a specific character or quote just leave it in the review and I will be happy to make one up for you. I also am taking requests at the moment.... Also the quotes are bold....**

* * *

**Shino-**

**the truth is that our finest moments are most likely to occur when we are feeling deeply uncomfortable,unhappy, or unfulfilled. for it is only in such moments,propelled by our discomfort,that we are likely to step out of our ruts and start searching for different ways or truer answers.**

* * *

I love feeling discomfort. I feel it all the time. With my bugs I use and with my quiet demeanor. I'm usually pretty unhappy, unless around my team. Unfulfilment deems as something relatively normal for it all. Only time I notice her step out of her zone is in discomfort. Naruto feels like that all the time with the beast thrust upon him. That's why he left the village. That's why Sakura became a great med-nin with super strength. Always stepping out of her personal comfort zone. Everyone steps out of their usual schedules to find more answers. Its very exhilarating to see everyone stepping up to the plate and taking a hit at the ball. Those are the finest moments of everyone's life. When Hinata and Neji had to fight at the Chuunin exams or when Ino and Sakura lost and then regained their wonderful friendship or when Shikamaru befriended Chouji and accepting each other. That's truthfully stepping out. All situations are uncomfortable, unhappy, and sometimes just unfulfilled. That's what makes them all so very true.

* * *

**Sasuke-**

**there is really nothing you must be,and there is nothing you must is nothing you must have andthere is nothing you must it helps to understand thatfire burns and when it rains the earth gets wet.-Ancient Japanese Saying**

* * *

You try to be something. You don't have to though. There's nothing I just need most in the world. I think I need to be an avenger but I don't. It helps though knowing that fire does burn and the earth is wet when it rain. It seemed that way when Sakura cried on the night I left. I didn't need to leave to get power or for my strength. We don't need things and we don't need to change to get those things. I have no reason to go get my revenge. I do it anyway. Naruto never felt the need to get back at the village. Neji did try to exact revenge against the Main House and nearly killed the heiress Hinata. Hinata just accepted it as him almost killing her and still trated him the same. TenTen was raised with no parents of my knowledge but still keeps at it. See I don't need to avenge my family but I will do it anyway.

* * *

**Hinata:**

**i don`t have the stunning eyes that make youwant to stare deep into them and wonder abouttheir color. my body is covered with scars fromthe times i fell on my knees as a kid, scrapingskin. i am not the skinny, hot girl who takes yourbreath away. and some days my hair doesn`tlook the best; it can be poofy or just an unfixablemess. really, what makes me up is flaw afterflaw. but i couldn`t handle being perfect in everyway or even in just one way, because the priceof living life the way i do is imperfection. and i`mokay with that because i live the life i want.**

* * *

I've been told I have freaky eyes. It does not bother me much. No one would want to stare for hours like you can Temari, TenTen, Sakura, and Ino. Many other girls have that too. I'm okay with that. I have scars all over from training. Most from my father and Neji nii-san. I am not fully skinny like Matsuri and the one princess who likes him. I'm far from hott, and I'm glad. Some days my hair is poofy and unperfect like me. I'm pretty though. Some days I'm such a mess. Its all a flaw according to my father. I couldn't handle perfection like my sister, Hanabi. If I had to live that way I wouldn't like it. All my silly imperfections make me perfect. I live my life that I want that way.

* * *

**Sakura:**

**i`m careless and i`m cruel, but i`m still so easily bruised. i`m so tired of lying about it.i`m not bulletproof.**

* * *

I lie on who I truly like. I lie on who I hate. I lie on how I feel. I am like everyone else. I do bruise. When Sasuke left I was devastated.I never let it show until one day I broke down. Naruto was there for me. I am not bulletproof and he now knows it. He knew I use my deadly fists as a coping tool and just accepts it.


End file.
